Pedro Sánchez/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Justin Trudeau - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez, junto al primer ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau, durante una reunión previa a la segunda jornada de la Cumbre de jefes de Estado y de Gobierno de la OTAN. Foto: Ministry of the President. Government of Spain Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El líder socialista, Pedro Sánchez, durante la reunión privada con el presidente de EEUU. CASA BLANCA Donald Trump - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Saludo entre el presidente de EEUU, Donald Trump, y el presidente español, Pedro Sánchez. - EFE / HORST WAGNER América Central Costa Rica * Ver Carlos Alvarado - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, Pedro Sánchez (i), saluda al presidente de Costa Rica, Carlos Alvarado. EFE Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Jimmy Morales - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Felipe VI y Pedro Sánchez se reúnen con los presidentes de Guatemala y Paraguay. Foto: PRESIDENCIA DEL GOBIERNO México * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto con Pedro Sánchez. Reuters. Economistahoy.mx Caribe Cuba * Ver Pedro Sánchez - Raúl Castro.jpg| De vuelta a España tras un gran día en la toma de posesión del nuevo Presidente de Uruguay #TabareVazquez @sanchezcastejon Miguel Díaz-Canel - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Pedro Sánchez con el presidente de Cuba, Miguel Díaz-Canel, durante la reunión - EFE América del Sur Argentina * Ver Mauricio Macri - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Los presidentes Mauricio Macri y Pedro Sánchez dialogaron sobre el Mercosur y la Unión Europea. Casa Rosada. Presidencia de la Nación Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Los presidentes de España, Pedro Sánchez y de Bolivia, Evo Morales, durante sendas intervenciones, en el transcurso de la visita oficial de Sánchez a Bolivia. Flickr de La Moncloa - Gobierno de España Brasil * Ver Michel Temer - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Brazil's President Michel Temer, left, and Spain's Prime Minister Pedro Sanchez, talk as they gather for a group photo during the XXVI Ibero-American Summit in Antigua, Guatemala, Friday, Nov. 16, 2018. The summit comes as waves of people are migrating from Venezuela and Central America to flee poverty, violence and political persecution. The leaders are set to discuss issues such as development and the economy. (AP Photo/Moises Castillo) Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Michelle Bachelet recibe a Pedro Sánchez en el Palacio de la Moneda. IVAN ALVARADO (REUTERS) Pedro Sánchez - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera recibió en La Moneda al presidente de España, Pedro Sánchez. Cooperativa.cl Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Sánchez junto al presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. B. PUIG DE LA BELLACASA Iván Duque - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente electo de Colombia, Iván Duque, mantuvo un encuentro con el presidente del Gobierno español, Pedro Sánchez, y con el monarca Felipe VI. AFP 2018 / Javier Soriano Ecuador * Ver Pedro Sánchez - Rafael Correa.jpg| Pedro Sánchez saluda al presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa. @sanchezcastejon Lenín Moreno - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El secretario general Pedro Sánchez mantiene una reunión con Lenin Moreno, presidente de Ecuador en la visita o oficial a España. Flickr del PSOE Paraguay * Ver Mario Abdo - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El gobernante paraguayo, Mario Abdo Benítez y el jefe de Estado español, Pedro Sánchez. / EFE Perú * Ver Ollanta Humala - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El líder socialista mantuvo ayer un encuentro con el máximo mandatario peruano, Ollanta Humala, en el Palacio de Gobierno. EFE/PRESIDENCIA DE PERÚ Martín Vizcarra - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Presidentes de Perú, Martín VIzcarra; y de España, Pedro Sánchez-Castejón, sostuvieron reunión en el marco de la XXVI Cumbre Iberoamericana que se realiza en Guatemala. Andina.pe Fuentes Categoría:Pedro Sánchez